Intertwingular
by dragon's nest
Summary: A story of a human priest who doesn't want to die and a dragon lord who wants to die. AU. [4/7]
1. Lichen: Solitary Individuals

**AU. I own not Cardfight! Vanguard. Please be mind that this story is purely fictional. Heavy T. Slash materials.**

* * *

Intertwingular

* * *

.

.

.

"...Kh!"

A boy staggered his way inside the dark corridor hall. With his right arm was bleeding profusely, he was pretty much sure to be in trouble when a teacher caught him on the spot. His Miyaji Academy's uniform sleeve dirtied by bloods.

It was at late of night when Sendou Aichi got back to the dorm. Tonight, he got a job to do and it ended not too nice for him. That aside, tomorrow he would take another job as well. He was really tired, but he couldn't let his little sister took the job with him. It was too risqué, he firmly thought.

"...Finally." Aichi sighed of relieve when he reached the door of his sharing bedroom, "...I'm home."

"Aichi_-kun_! I'm glad you're finally back." He was greeted by his roommate, the happy-go-lucky _Koutei_, Mitsusada Kenji. But his expression changed as he found out that Aichi's arm was bleeding. "...We need to clean the wound first. Come on."

Aichi nodded and sat on the lower bed bunks like he used to. Being signed inside a religious dormitory school made him had to hide his job. But he was very much surprised when they met on one occasion. Kenji told him that he was a hunter; a dangerous version of Aichi's priest job on hunting evil spirits.

"I guess it didn't end well, huh." Kenji arrived with a bowl of water and fresh towels from their private bathroom. "...I'm sorry, Aichi_-kun_."

"E-Eh, you don't have to worry about it, Mitsusada_-san_." Aichi scratched his cheek awkwardly, "You're too busy with your other work, so I don't have any choice abou- Ow!"

"Sorry. But hold still." Kenji had cleaned the bloods from his arm. He was skillfully sewing the tear on Aichi's arm muscle with Aichi sometimes had to bit his lip for pain. It was a moment of silent before he nodded and remarked, "Done. Cast a healing spell on it. It's quite deep though, it may still stung tomorrow."

"...R-Right." Aichi nodded and took his old grimoire. He flipped few pages before he found the page he was looking for. Smiling, he traced the page as he closed his eyes. "Elaine."

_"...Good evening, Aichi-sama."_

Something materialized on the now empty old pages. It was a little elf with long ears and long green hairs.

"Hello, Elaine." Aichi greeted her with a smile as he pointed at his arm, "Can you please heal it?"

_"Yes, I will save you. I promise."_

The fairy held her small hands to Aichi's wound for few minutes before she nodded and disappeared without a trace. The pages were now filled with old words and a picture similar to the green haired elf he called just now.

"Thank you as always, Elaine." Aichi smiled before he closed his grimoire and put it next to his bed. "I'm grateful for your help as well, Mitsusada_-san_." Aichi politely replied as he looked at his arm, "It's pretty tidy. Even Elaine had trouble to look which part of my arm got injured."

"Hey, don't compliment me when I'm the one who made you this way." Kenji shrugged off, "But you know, I've always wondered on how you can call them without reciting all the long spells. You're really talented, Aichi_-kun_."

"I-It's nothing compared to you, Mitsusada_-san_!" Aichi denied with a blush, "Getting hurt is a part of the job, so don't worry about it." Aichi reasoned with a weak smile, "And also, the job today wasn't that hard. I just got reckless in the end."

"Next time be careful, Aichi_-kun_." There was this strange way of staring that Kenji gave him like a warning, "...We don't know how and when those creatures attack. Be on alert."

"R-Right!"

Pleased by his eager response, Kenji smiled like usual. "Yosh! Let's do our best tomorrow too!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Yo, Aichi!"

"Sendou_-kun_!"

"Good morning, you both." Aichi greeted his classmates at 1-A, "Sorry about yesterday. I've got an important thing to do."

"Don't sweat it!" Ishida Naoki replied nonchalantly as he circled his arm on Aichi's shoulder like usual. Yet, Aichi cringed at the pain on his right arm. It seemed that his wound is quite deep like Kenji said. "We can always go anytime!"

"Sendou_-kun_?" Komoi Shingo asked, "Is something wrong? Your face is very pale."

"A-Ah, I'm alright!" Aichi immediately straightened up as he changed the topic, "H-Hey, what were you both doing yesterday?"

The two close friends of his looked at each other before they sighed.

"You see, Aichi."

"Y-Yes?"

"You're really not the type who can lie easily." Naoki took off his hand on Aichi's arm, "You sure you're alright? We can always hit the Infirmary first!"

There was a short pause from Aichi, "...I'm alright. Thank you for worrying me."

"Stubborn as usual." Shingo folded his hands but he let out a small smile, "If you don't want to talk about it, it's fine."

"Granny glasses!"

"Jeez! You can't even let me finish my sentence, Porcupine Head!" Shingo retorted angrily, "In any case, if you need something you can ask us anytime, Sendou_-kun_."

"Y-Yeah! I will!" Aichi let out a wide smile at their usual interaction, "Thank you. I'm really glad that I'm friends with you two."

"Hey, don't be all sappy like that! It's really embarassing!"

"Well, I can't really count on Sendou_-kun _for his lack of vocabularies."

"...Hey, that's really mean, Shingo_-kun, _Naoki_-kun_!"

"Pfft, it's a joke, Aichi. Man up!"

"That's right! Don't you know that Shingen Takeda-"

"Let's go back to our seats, Aichi."

"Pooorcupine Heaaad!"

.

.

.

.

.

"See you later at dinner!"

"Yeah!"

When the school was over, Aichi went separate way from his friends. Shingo had a club activity to do and Naoki wanted to buy something. Aichi himself had a meeting with Headmaster of Miyaji Academy. It wasn't a meeting per say, more or less, assignment of jobs. Of course, Aichi told his friends that he was tired and went to dorm first and not the real reason.

There are few categorized jobs in keeping the balance between good and evil; hunters and priests are the most common ones. Hunters basically hunt evil creatures lurking around. Since they have to fight in combat, their power and stamina focused on fighting prowess. On the other hand, Priests heal and cure those who are injured from sidelines. While mostly they are trained to excel in healing capabilities, few of them able to use attacking spells as Aichi does; though lacking in power.

.

.

.

*KNOCK*KNOCK*

.

.

.

"Come in, Sendou Aichi_._"

Someone spoke inside the Headmaster Office when Aichi knocked the door. Gulping, Aichi opened the door and went inside the room.

"Good afternoon, Takuto_-kun_." Aichi greeted the precocious boy before he looked around, "Where is Mitsusada_-san_? I thought he said he would come here at three."

Instead of answering his question, Takuto just smiled knowingly. "I suggest you to come in closer, Aichi_-kun_. It's dangerous."

Just before he could ask him again, Aichi decided to do what Takuto suggested him.

.

.

.

*BRAKK*

.

.

.

Then again, Takuto was often right. At least his skill in seeing the future are never wrong. Mitsusada Kenji arrived at the office after slamming the door. Thankfully Aichi had moved from the spot he stood just now.

Tatsunagi Takuto was the Headmaster of Miyaji Academy. Even though he was around thirteen years old, he had inherited Miyaji and its two brother schools since he was ten. Aside being the Headmaster, his side job was to assign certain jobs to few people who knew about this side of world. These activities were doing smoothly underground because Takuto's capabilities in maintaining them.

"I'm alright with you got late here, Mitsusada Kenji. But please keep your power at minimum." Takuto pointed at the doorknob with eerie smile, "Do you understand?"

"Uwaah! Sorry, Takuto_-kun_!" Kenji apologized quickly, "I'll fix it somehow!"

Takuto let out a chuckle hearing his seriousness, "It's okay, Mitsusada_-kun_. More importantly," Takuto handed them papers, "I have jobs for you two."

"Wait! About that." Kenji remarked as he took Aichi's paper, "Let me do those two jobs."

"...M-Mitsusada-_san_!?"

"Please, Takuto_-kun_." Kenji reasoned after he glanced to Aichi's arm, "His wound isn't healed yet. If it's just two C-ranks jobs, I can do it alone."

Takuto glanced at Aichi's arm slightly before him tried to cover it with his hands, "Well, the wound is certainly graver than I thought." He paused for a while before he resumed, "We have no choice. You should do it, Mitsusada_-kun_."

"Takuto_-kun_!" Aichi protested as he pointed at the paper, "T-These jobs need a hunter and a priest. I should go with Mitsusada_-san_!"

"Even though it said a hunter and a priest, I think a hunter would be sufficient." Takuto reassured him, "Don't worry. I would consider calling other priest from other school." Takuto tilted his head, "Maybe from Fukuhara High? Since Narumi Asaka has already assigned a job with Shinjou Tetsu, I should call Suzugamori Ren as your replacement, Aichi_-kun_."

"Don't." Kenji firmly reprimanded him, "I can do it just fine, Tatsunagi."

"But Mitsusada_-san-_!"

"For now, you have to focus on healing your arm first." Kenji firmly responded, "Don't exert yourself. Just call it a day off for once."

"...That's-" Aichi's voice trailed off softly, "I can't do that." He added stubbornly, "I-If I can't help Mitsusada_-san _with those jobs, is there another job available, Takuto_-kun_?"

"Well, there's this E-rank job available if you want."

"Tatsunagi!"

"It's not a hard job, Mitsusada_-kun_. It says they need a priest to cleanse the evil aura on a street next district." Takuto gave Aichi a paper on the desk with a smile, "How about it?"

"I accept it!" Aichi took the paper, "I- I don't want to be here doing nothing. Please let me do this job, Mitsusada_-san_!"

"...Fine." Kenji agreed in the end after a deep sigh, "But be careful. Don't overexert yourself. If something happens, call me or Takuto_-kun_."

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"This way, sir priest."

The informant greeted Aichi who arrived at the small town by midnight train. Like Aichi was wearing, the informant wore long black coat with hood. With his deep tone, Aichi could concluded simply that he was a way older than he was; possibly around twenties.

The informant was walking in front of Aichi while explaining the job he had to do. Being an informant he was, Law of the Church prohibited them to share any knowledge except related to the job.

"If you going further through this street, the evil aura will be thicker each steps you take, sir." The informant brought his lantern to the street in front of them when they finally arrived, "Your job will be to cleanse the evil aura on this street. But don't go further than the yellow tape on the end of this street."

"How long the street is, sir?" Aichi asked politely, "...May I ask what beyond the yellow tape?"

"I'm sorry, sir priest. I'm prohibited to say anything. Beyond those yellow tape is supposed to be a classified A-rank quest." The informant hesitated at first, but he whispered to Aichi. "...Yesterday, two hunters and a priest got killed when they went past the yellow tape."

"...I-I understand." Aichi nodded and bowed slightly, "I'll make sure not to past it."

"May God bless you, sir priest."

.

.

.

.

.

Aichi was cleansing every spot around the dark street. It seemed that no one ever habitated this place for some time now, judging by the damaged houses. His only source of light was a floating shining sylph he just summoned.

"Epona, please make a brighter light." Aichi asked the sylph to shine the grimoire he was holding, "I call Wingal and Flogal."

_"Hoamm, Aichi? You call?"_

_"Quit daydreaming, Wingal!"_

"Good evening, you both." Aichi smiled when two high beasts he summoned arrived. Both of them are fairly competitive to each other, so Aichi had trouble making them a team before. "Can you both scout ahead? Look if there's a living person around here." Flogal, the pink beast, looked around them while Wingal, the blue beast, nodded. "Ah, but don't go past the yellow tape."

_"Yellow tape?"_

_"Hush, don't ask too much. Just do your job, Wingal."_

_"Pussy as always, Flogal."_

It was an E-rank job, but Aichi thought Takuto didn't give him this job just like that. Like there was a weird feeling in him that drained his power by each steps he took deeper inside. That was why he called Wingal and Flogal to scout ahead.

"Let's go, Epona." Aichi commanded the sylph as he pointed ahead, "The evil aura is thicker on that direction."

_"Be careful, Aichi."_

Hearing his comment, Aichi couldn't help but to muster a small smile. "I will, Epona. Thank you for your concern."

.

.

.

.

.

The full moon phase today was very pretty. There were almost no clouds in the sky, hence the moonlight was shining freely. It let out a peaceful feeling, yet for Mitsusada Kenji, it didn't feel like a good omen.

Kenji was walking alone through the dark hallway inside a building. He just finished his two jobs that Takuto gave him. He finished quicker than Aichi because he had gone out even before dinner. Aichi himself opted to stay and left after he had dinner with his two friends.

.

.

.

*KNOCK*KNOCK*

.

.

.

"...Suzugamori_-kun_." Kenji barely whispered after he knocked the only room on the top of the building, "I'm here."

Kenji didn't even bother to wait for an answer as he opened the door and closed it afterwards. The room was considered spacious for a bedroom; a Queen-sized bed, a wardrobe, two sofas, and a table. It was pretty tidy, but Kenji knew that it wasn't the owner's doing for a good reason.

Like usual, Kenji walked toward the bed to greet the owner. He was startled when he found out the owner of this bedroom, Suzugamori Ren, was sleeping messily with his Fukuhara High uniform buttoned off.

Looking at this, Kenji turned his eyes to the corner. "Don't joke around, Suzugamori_-kun_." He let out a sigh as he folded his hands, "I know you're awake."

"As expected, Koutei_-heika_ isn't funny at all. If you're going on like this, no one would be willing to be your subject, you know." The accused person sat on his bed pouting like a little child. "Hey, it's a joke. Don't be mad, I'm awake now."

"I know."

"What's wrong, Koutei?" Ren asked as Kenji sat himself at the edge of his bed without looking at him. "More importantly, listen! It's really cold today, isn't it? I'm freezing even with this thick blanket."

"Of course!" suppressing an urge to hit his head for being such an airhead, Kenji still looked at the wall. "Button your shirt properly, Suzugamori_-kun._"

"Eeh, I don't want to." Even without turning back, Kenji could imagine him whining. "You know I hate being restricted." Ren dragged himself near Kenji and leaned on his back, "Warm me up."

"...Alright."

"Eh?" Ren was a bit shocked when he got pushed to the bed. "...Koutei?"

"...Don't look." Kenji closed Ren's eyes with his left hand, "You're the last person I wanted to see me this way."

"But Koutei is still Koutei." Even with his eyes forced to close, Ren playfully remarked. "You're kind but cruel. You're an emperor but a tyrant. And I don't hate you for that."

"Suzugamori_-kun_-"

Ren groaned at the way he called him, "Now I really hate it when you call me that."

"...Ren."

Kenji opened his mouth slightly only to reveal sharp teeth. His muscle turned bigger than before. Two red markings below his eyes were visibly appeared slowly.

"...You're transforming, aren't you?" Ren grabbed his wrist on his eyes, "Hurry up. Before you turn into something you hate."

"...I'm sorry, Ren."

Shifting softly to his back, Kenji bit the nape of his neck. Ren winced at the pain as bloods fell down from his neck.

"Don't worry." Smiling wryly, Ren shut his eyes close. "...You're always warm in whichever forms you took."

.

.

.

.

.

When he finally reached the yellow tape, Aichi let out a relieved sigh. But then, he quickly turned on alert when he found out that he didn't find both Wingal and Flogal. He looked at Epona to ask, but the sylph suddenly dissolved away before he could asked.

"...Epona!"

With his only source of light disappeared, Aichi tried to summon the sylph once again. He flipped his old grimoire and traced the pages to find Epona. Not too long, he found what he was looking for by the help of moonlight.

"I call forth, Epona!"

However, he couldn't summon the shining sylph at all.

"Wingal!"

"Iseult!"

"Barcgal!"

These conditions were the same with the other creatures he used to call easily.

Aichi clenched his hands on the old grimoire, "...Why can't I call them?"

Suddenly, he heard something from behind. He immediately turned his back, but he found nothing per say. However, the yellow tape that had been restricted him to go further beyond was now gone without any trace. He was about to walk back and asked the informant before he sensed evil creatures surrounded him from behind.

"...What should I do...?"

Aichi gulped at the thought of them walking toward him. He was at a pinch where he couldn't summon any of his comrades. Without himself realizing, Aichi ran deeper and deeper inside the street.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

*THUD*

.

.

.

Aichi fell down to the hard cold street when his foot bumped into something on the floor. He was struggling to stand, yet he puke when he saw bloods scattered around him. He was even more startled by something he bumped just now. It used to be the priest and his companions; yet now they were just jumble of meats and bloods.

"N-No!" Aichi held his old grimoire close to his chest , "E-Elaine! Heal them!" He repeated after it didn't success. "Elaine! I call forth you! Come!" He gritted his teeth, "...Why?"

Aichi was busy with his own thought before he realized that he should run away first. It was too late. A pack of large beasts were already few meters away. Its furs were pure white, contrast with the dried bloods on his sharp teeth. Wingal and Flogal were also classified as beasts but they were more intellectual and bounded by Aichi with contracts, hence the title 'High Beasts'.

Looking at this desperate situation, his legs felt numb to run. He settled his grimoire on his lap while he began praying. "_Our Father in heaven, hallowed be your name. Your kingdom come, your will be done, on earth, as it is in heaven..._" However, those beasts weren't affected by this at all. Instead, the beasts were set on running to him. Yet Aichi continued praying as he closed his eyes, "_Forgive us our sins for we ourselves forgive everyone who is indebted to us! And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil!"_

.

.

.

*TRANG*

.

.

.

Suddenly, something sharp clashed at each other just right in front of him. Aichi was still afraid on opening his eyes to check, but he felt himself being pulled away by a cold hand. It happened too quick, Aichi even didn't need to count to three when it went deadly quiet. Where were howling sounds that made him scared just now?

"Open your eyes."

The person in front of him demanded with his deep baritone voice. Aichi slowly opened his eyes as he was told. When he opened his eyes, Aichi's blue eyes met his savior's green eyes for a moment. The one who broke the contact first was his savior while Aichi suddenly realized something.

"...T-those beasts!"

"They're dead." Aichi was replied by aloof tone of the brunette, "Check them if you want." He pointed at the beasts' dead bodies, "They were high-class bounties, you can't summon anything with lower level than them."

"...A-Ah, thank you for s-saving me." Aichi bowed politely, "I- I'm really thankful. T-This is the first time I- I've ever heard those information..."

"Nonsense." The young man fixed the position of his red scarf, "You shouldn't go to field if you don't know simple things like this." He retorted, "Do you want to die?"

"T-That's, I- I'm sorry! My job is supposed to be only cleansing the evil aura around this street." Aichi explained as he hugged the grimoire, "B-But I caught up with the white wolves and s-suddenly I can't summon any of my comrades..." He looked at his grimoire as he added, "...And I still want to stay alive."

"Comrades? You're joking." His savior snickered, "They're just mere tools to help you annihilate their own untamed families." Aichi was startled by the way he put his words, "In order to be stronger, one should sacrifice others." His savior scoffed lightly, "Even by means that they are the closest ones to him. Failing to understand that makes you a weakling."

Aichi was quiet for a moment as his hug on the grimoire tightened, "...I-It's wrong." He continued as he raised his head, "...I-In order to be stronger, one should protect others. Strength is drawn by the feeling of wanting to protect someone." Realizing that he was speaking too much, Aichi stammered shyly at the end, "T-That's... That's what I believe."

Aichi was ready to get shouted at, but his savior was more fixated on his face. It was quiet for a moment before the brunette spoke, "Alfred van Gard, correct?"

"E-Eh?"

"Your name."

Aichi didn't know where was this coming from, in the end he corrected him. "My name is S-Sendou Aichi." Aichi added slowly, "...I-It might be irrelevant, but t-that's...my great great grandfather's name..."

The brunette was fixated at his face for a moment, looking for some trace of him lying. Being Aichi, he was just shyly stared back, waiting for a reply.

"Sendou Aichi."

"Y-Yes!"

"You're the type of person who gets killed easily." The young man stated sharply as Aichi winced at the fact, "You said you want to live, correct?" His deep tone made Aichi nodded weakly, "I've saved you from those beasts." Aichi gulped unconsciously but he still nodded, "In exchange of that, you have to kill me."

By this, Aichi's eyes turned wider than before. "...Eh!?"

"I'm no longer human at the moment I was cursed." The young man remarked lightly, "I can't die as I pleased." He pointed at Aichi affirmatively, "Only by the hands of van Gard's bloodlines that I can be killed with."

"B-But I can't accept it!" Aichi reasoned as calm as he could even if he actually went panic, "T-This is the first time I see you and n-now you o-order me t-to k-kill you?"

"It has nothing to do with me whether or not you accept it. I just want you to kill me." The brunette suddenly grabbed the boy's collar and spoke near his right ear, "Is that understandable?"

The boy was intimidated on how close their faces were; judging by his flushed face as he tried to push him away. "...S-Stop i-it!"

.

.

.

*DUAKK*

.

.

.

In attempt of struggling from his grasp, Aichi pushed himself away and hit his head on the back. He was losing his consciousness as he fell down to the warm floor. Wait. Warm?

* * *

**I've been into CFV these days and I kept thinking why this is a children-based anime. Maybe I'm getting older now haha. Aside that, I love how the anime going. It's getting deeper and angster. I'm currently waiting for season 4 to come! The ending of season 3 is incredibly fluff (especially the arigatou thing!) And certain lovechild's arrival in different-but-related anime is probably the sweetest thing ever. Continue? Please review, if you like.**


	2. Berrirose: Three Perspectives, A Destiny

**AU. Heavy T. If you're alright with things I mentioned, you may proceed. I own not Cardfight! Vanguard.**

.

.

.

*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*

.

.

.

Aichi woke up hastily when he heard the alarm rang. He reflexively turned the alarm off. Looking at his surrounding, he let out a relieved sigh. He was in his bedroom at the dorm like usual. He walked the window and opened the curtain. Today was a sunny day.

He lightly pressed at his injured shoulder but he didn't feel anything. Curious, he tugged the pajama only to find that the bandage was gone. Maybe he healed and removed the bandage yesterday night? He turned his eyes at the upper bunk bed. Kenji had gone somewhere earlier again this morning.

There was something that caught his eyes at his table. It was a note left by Kenji.

I'll be leaving first, Aichi_-kun_. Come to Takuto_-kun_'s office around 5 AM. He said there's something he wants to talk to.

P.S. I'm sorry about yesterday. Next time, let's take a job together.

A small note from Kenji made him smile. He shouldn't say sorry, after all wasn't Aichi the stubborn one? But more importantly, why Takuto wanted to talk with him? Was there something going on? They already had a monthly meeting a week ago, so it might be an important issue.

Aichi instinctively reached the back of his head. Just as he expected, it wasn't hurt at all. Was it all dream? But the pain and the fear felt very real for him. He touched the grimoire on his table and flipped few pages. There was nothing different with his grimoire. Slipping the old book to his bag, Aichi walked to close the window.

"...It's all a dream." Aichi clutched the tip of his pajama, "...Isn't it?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Sup' Aichi!"

Naoki greeted him on their way to the class. In a way, it startled him who was daydreaming about last night. He considered on asking Naoki or Shingo about it, but they wouldn't and _shouldn't_ know about his dangerous side job. Takuto once said that if more people knew about this, those people would be in danger.

Aichi had risked on telling Emi about this matter, but she would stay safe inside this school. However, both Naoki and Shingo often went out town and still had parents as well. Aside that, they would be very protective of his wellbeing. Aichi would hate making them worried.

"Good morning, Naoki_-kun_." Aichi smiled as Naoki slowed down to match his walking pace, "You're up early today. Is there a practice today?"

"You betcha! Life's nothin' but burnin' passion!" Naoki shouted excitedly, "Hey, you really should join our club Aichi! What did you even do in Card Club? Poker? Old Maid? Solitaire?"

As a cover for their underground jobs, students associated with the Church joined the Card Club like Takuto suggested. Other schools under his control, like Hitsue and Fukuhara, also had the same club. In Miyaji, the captain of this club was Kenji.

"Uhm, well a lot of things... I guess? We play a lot of cards for example." Aichi uncertainly answered, "And don't I join your club too sometimes, Naoki_-kun_?"

"But sometimes not enough, you know. I'd rather be with you than noisy Grandma Glasses!" Naoki grumbled but Aichi chuckled hearing this, "What's funny?"

"Sorry, it's just Naoki_-kun _sounds like four years old."

"Aichi!" Naoki pinched his cheeks, "Take that!"

"Ouch! Haohi_-kun_ it hurts!" Aichi protested before Naoki finally released them, "How mean...!"

Aichi finally relented the thought when Naoki laughed. They almost arrived at the school grounds, but Naoki stopped just when they reached the gate.

"...Hey, Aichi." Naoki paused for a moment, "About yesterday..."

"...Yeah?"

"Is it possible if you tell me?" Naoki stared at his eyes, "...I know Shingo said that we shouldn't meddle until you tell us yourself, but I can't stop thinking about it. I'm worried."

"Naoki_-kun_..."

Aichi was about to answer when he saw a familiar figure standing next to the school gate. The brunette who had saved his life before was standing right in front of his eyes. His emerald eyes pierced through his blue ones. It lasted for a while before he left the school gate.

"...Aichi?" Naoki followed the trail of Aichi's eyes before it landed to the older boy's back wearing casual clothes, "Someone's relative? I've never seen him before."

"...Sorry, Naoki_-kun_!" Knowing that he should talk to him, Aichi ran to where the brunette went off. "I'll talk to you later!"

Naoki reached his arm, but Aichi was faster than he could predict. In just few moment of daze, Aichi had run off further away. Clenching his hand, Naoki immediately started to run after him.

Apparently, they were running to the back gate of the school. Aichi was still fixated on catching behind the brunette, he didn't even realized that Naoki was following him behind. Just when Aichi went to the left side of the inner corridor, Naoki hit someone and fell to the floor.

"Ouch!" Naoki retorted as he quickly got up, "Pay attention on where you're going!"

It was actually a little kid he hit on, "...You suddenly appear in front of me so... I'm sorry."

Feeling at fault for blaming a kid, Naoki scratched his cheek awkwardly. "It's my fault too for not looking clearly. Can you stand?" Naoki gave him a hand, "Do you know someone here?"

The boy took his hand, "My sister's one of student here." But he winced when he stood. "Ow!"

"We should get you to the Infirmary." Naoki looked at the corridor; Aichi was nowhere to be seen. It seemed he had lost him somewhere between. Sighing, he turned to ask the boy. "What's your name?"

"Tatsunagi Takuto."

"...You know what, the name rings a bell to me. Oh well." Naoki shrugged off as he looked at the distance, "It's pretty far from here though. I'll show you the way."

But when he turned his head, the boy was nowhere to be found.

.

.

.

.

.

"W-Wait!"

Aichi was tired enough running to catch the brunette in red scarf. For the first time, the brunette turned around. He had no expression at all, stoic it may be, but for a moment Aichi caught sad glimpses from his eyes.

"...What?"

"E-Eh?" Aichi was taken aback, "Uhm, y-you're the one who helped me yesterday, correct?" He mentally blamed himself for not talking clearly, "I-I'm not wrong, a-am I?"

"Correct." The brunette pocketed his hands as he walked to Aichi, "Then, since you're here, you must be ready to fulfill my wish."

"I-I don't want that!" Aichi shouted but he immediately closed his mouth. "E-Eh! U-Umm, I mean, I don't want to k-kill s-someone I-I just met. M-Moreover, you're my savior!"

"You're wasting time, van Gard's descendant." The stranger leaned to him; made Aichi stepped back slowly. "Aren't you afraid of me?" Aichi gulped at their closeness, "I can kill you with just one hand."

"...Y-You won't." While trembling, Aichi weakly shook his head, "Y-You're right, b-but I know...you don't think about it now." Yet somehow Aichi got himself pressed to the wall.

The brunette was pleased by this answer as a small smirk formed on his lips, "Interesting." He raised Aichi's chin and forced him to see his emerald eyes, "Do you want to see..." He brought Aichi's hand near his mouth, "How much you're mistaken?"

Right before Aichi could think clearly, the stranger had bit his wrist hard. His teeth were sharper than any other silver Aichi had known.

"AAAH!"

Aichi screamed at the pain he inflicted. He could only see the bloods trailed down on his hand.

"You're too naïve." He licked the bloods that trailed over his hand, "Even your bloods taste sweetly sickening." He retracted from the wrist, "Have you changed your mind?"

"...No." Sensing no murdering intents on him, in between tired huff Aichi firmly stated. "You...won't kill me and so...I won't too."

"I hate people like you a lot." The brunette remarked lightly, "You're weak but you make yourself look strong." He raised Aichi's chin forcefully, "You can't save everyone."

"...I know." Aichi admitted to his surprise, "I've always...failed at important things." Yet he bravely added, "...But if there's something I can do...to help others... I'll still do it."

"...Those naïvety of yours will make yourself killed one day."

"People often said that." Aichi smiled wryly, "...You said that you...want to die." Aichi stared at his green eyes, "...That wish. I'll grant it." He leaned on the wall behind him to support. "Let's make a contract with me. As an exchange-" He let out a sincere weak smile, "...Uhm, may I ask...your name?"

"...Kai." The brunette repeated slowly uncertainly, "Kai Toshiki."

Even though he had leaned on the wall, Aichi had no strength to stand. As he closed his eyes, he whispered weakly before he went unconscious.

.

.

.

"...As an exchange...of that wish,"

.

.

.

"...Be my...shield..."

.

.

.

"...Kai..._kun_..."

.

.

.

Before he finally fell to the floor, Kai held the boy in front of him. The boy was breathing irregularly not only because the sudden loss of bloods, but also tired of running to catch him. Did he have anemia? In a sense, they were all partially his fault. Sighing, he brought the hand he bit before and licked right at the wound few times. In an instant, the wound healed completely. Only the trace of bloods was visible, but the vein and the skin were completely healed.

"Remember your promise." Kai brought him to his arms and walked away, "...Sendou...Aichi."

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey, Ishida. Have you seen Sendou_-kun_?" Shingo asked Naoki on their first break, "It's really rare of him to miss classes."

"...Nope, I haven't seen 'im." Naoki stopped himself to say further before he remembered, "Shingo! Is there anyone here named Tatsunagi? Particularly the one whose brother named Takuto?" He scratched his head, "I hit him this morning on my way here. I just want to say sorry."

"Whose brother, really?" Shingo's jaw dropped, "Really, Ishida!" He scolded him with no mercy, "How long have you been staying here? How come you don't know about Tatsunagi!"

"Come on, just spill it out!"

"Check your Student ID. There's supposed to be two signs. One of them is yours," Shingo let out a deep sigh when he saw Naoki went white, "And the other one is our Principal's. Tatsunagi Takuto is our Principal, as well as the Head Committee of Fukuhara High and Hitsue Academy." He let out his handkerchief and faked his tears, "It's been a bit fun with you here. Good bye, Porcupine Head! I'm finally free!"

"D-Don't joke around Granny Glasses!"

"Yo!"

"UWAAA!" Naoki screamed when someone tapped him from behind. He then let out a relieved sigh when he found out who, "Oh, it's just you_, Heika_! Don't startle me like that!"

"Ahaha, sorry Ishida_-kun_!" Kenji apologized, "Hello, Komoi_-kun_." He folded his hands, "I'm wondering whether you both know where Aichi is?"

"Mitsusada_-senpai_ doesn't know about it?" Shingo raised his eyebrow, "We don't know anything either. Right, Ishida?"

"..."

"Ishida?"

"...Ah, yes."

"Well, I've been busy since this morning. I left the dorm first." Kenji shrugged off, "I thought you both are with him." He remarked, "He didn't bring his phone either. I'll go check the dorm then after school. If I found him, I'll tell you both."

"Really? That would be very helpful." Shingo added simply, "Thank you for the trouble, Mitsusada_-senpai_." He elbowed Naoki, "You too, Ishida."

"...Un." Naoki nodded absent-mindedly, "...Thank you."

.

.

.

.

.

"So this is where you are, Dragonic Overlord." Takuto remarked when he entered his office. Kai was sitting aloofly on his window. "I was about to call you." He walked to the sofa and found Aichi was sleeping soundly. His uniform sleeve got dirty by bloods, yet there wasn't any injury on his skin. "...So you've met him. He doesn't change at all."

"...It's partially your fault." Kai replied shortly without looking at him, "I can't help it."

"Well, I can't go against fate even if I can see the future." Takuto chuckled wryly while blanketed Aichi, "...He rejected you, didn't he?"

Kai turned his head to see the boy. He frowned upon hearing his question, "...He didn't." He then presumed to ask, "What did you see?"

"...I saw him rejected your offer on killing you." Takuto slowly replied as he closed his eyes, "You got angry and injured him after he forcefully made a contract with you. He collapsed because of lack of bloods. You became guilty and brought him here." He opened his eyes and tilted his head, "Correct?"

"Wrong." Kai raised his eyebrows, "...It's not often when your prediction was wrong, Ezel."

"Yes." Takuto folded his hands as he glanced at Aichi sadly, "...Even now, I still can't read your future..."

.

.

.

.

.

"...Alfred..."

.

.

.

.

.

"...Koutei-_heika_!"

Naoki called him when Kenji went out from his class. He then signaled him to go behind the school building, just because they wouldn't be seen by others.

"Just a moment." Naoki reasoned as they walked together, "I want to talk to you. It's about Aichi."

"So you've found Aichi. I'm glad." Kenji inquired worriedly, "He's not sick, is he?"

"No. I haven't found him yet." Naoki admitted regretfully, "...Say, are you involved with anything that Aichi is in?"

"You mean, Card Club?" Kenji laughed at this, "Well, we play cards. You should join us sometimes, Ishida_-kun._"

"Don't play dumb, _Heika_." Naoki conceded the joke, "...That club isn't what it looks like, right? I've suspected it for a while now."

Kenji was quiet at first; it was as if he was trying to arrange words carefully before answering. "...What are you talking about, Ishida_-kun_?"

"I saw you at early morning today." Naoki blurted out, "I couldn't sleep last night, so I went to the Dorm Cafetaria. I know it's prohibited, but I can't shake my feelings right that time." He confessed, "I was on my way back to my room when I saw you. At 1 AM." He glared at him accusingly, "With bloods on your shirt." He clenched his fists, "...And several days before... I saw Aichi got...his head injured."

"..."

"...When I saw Aichi like that, I thought I was dreaming." Naoki punched the wall, "But tomorrow after that, he showed up with bandages on his head." He let out a deep sigh, "Even though he gave us a rational reason, I can't keep the images out of my head." He stared at Kenji who didn't say anything, "And yet, you still manage going to school now." Naoki countered, "But Aichi, he- He's not as strong as you!" He affirmed after a short pause, "...I know you can't tell me anything about it." Yet Naoki pleaded earnestly, "At least, please don't make him involved too deep."

"That's not for you to decide."

A voice remarked coldly as he walked to their spots. He was recognized by those two.

"...Takuto_-kun_."

"Tatsunagi Takuto!" Naoki was startled seeing him here, but something hit him. "...Don't tell me you're involved as well?" He paused for a moment, "...Where's Aichi?"

"Sendou Aichi is fine with me. Don't worry." Takuto slightly smiled to ease the tension, "You're indeed quite a persistent man, Ishida Naoki." He looked at him sadly, "Even though your fate doesn't intersect with him."

"Fate? Intersect?" Naoki brushed it off, "Sorry, I don't need it."

"...Ishida_-kun_!"

"Sorry for going overboard. I know who you are, Takuto." After looking at Kenji who disapproved his light tone, Naoki shrugged off. "...It's just...at that time, I was saved by him." He added surely, "All I can do to repay him is to protect him with all costs." He clenched his fists desperately. "...Is that...not possible?"

"Sendou Aichi is a priest." Takuto lightly stated much to their surprise, "He wards off evils creatures and heals allies or victims who gets injured. Sometimes, he takes part on killing one too, if necessary."

"Takuto_-kun_!" Kenji interrupted him to explaining further, "You can't possibly-!"

"It's alright, Mitsusada_-kun_." Takuto folded his hands calmly, "I understand his worries. Everything about Sendou Aichi can't be foreseen. You know that as well." He turned to face Naoki who turned pale, "And with that condition, I can't promise his safety."

"...It's not a bad joke, is it?"

"...It'll be good if it's a joke. But no." It was Kenji's turn to answer. He frowned, "Aichi has been a priest since he was in his second year middle school. I met him on a mission last year. My job is a hunter. I kill all those creatures who violated the Law of Church." He paused for a moment, "...There's a reason why he join us, but it's confidential." Kenji let out a deep sigh, "Do you understand now that knowing the job itself will make you feel weary?"

"If you're his friend, I'm sure you know that just being by his side is enough." Takuto adviced as he walked away, "...Don't ask more. Aichi only wants you to stay safe. It's the same with his friend, Komoi Shingo, and his sister, Sendou Emi." He turned away for the last time and frowned, "...Ishida Naoki?"

.

.

.

.

.

"...Ugh."

Aichi groaned at the numb feeling of his hand, it was as if he got injected paralysis drug. He then realized that he was sleeping on a familiar comfortable sofa. When he shifted, the blanket fell to the floor. It was when he realized that he wasn't alone in this room.

"You've finally opened your eyes," Kai spoke with his deep tone, "Sendou Aichi."

Aichi unconsciously gulped, "...Kai_-kun_." He was unsure of himself as she shifted around, "...This is... Takuto_-kun_'s...office?" When his gaze stopped at the window, he immediately realized. "Oh, class! Class is about to start!"

Hearing this, Kai replied shortly. "It's already 5 PM."

"You're right!" Aichi looked at his watch, "What should I do? I don't bring my cellphone. Naoki_-kun _and others must be worried! I should go back now." Fixing his blazer, he stood but he immediately fell to the floor. "...Ugh!"

"Just rest." Kai put his hands on his pockets while looking away, "...Takuto told you to. Your injury healed, but your blood amounts not."

"...Oh, I see. Alright." Placing the blanket next to him, Aichi weakly brought himself to sit on the sofa. "...By the way, do you know Takuto_-kun, _Kai_-kun_?"

"I met him one day."

Aichi awkwardly affirmed after a short pause, "...So, like an acquaintance of yours?"

Instead of answering his question, Kai sat next to him and folded his hands. "...Aren't you going to ask me why I'm cursed?"

"...I guess...no." Aichi weakly smiled, "I don't want to rush you. I think I can wait."

For a moment, it was a deafening silence once again. Aichi stiffly sat on the sofa while thinking about his friends. Surely, Naoki and Shingo would ask him tons of questions on where he went. Things got worse if they met Kenji and he claimed he didn't know either. But Takuto probably told Kenji to cover him, right?

"Your contract," Kai remarked, startling Aichi. "Do you know what will happen if I were to agree?"

"...You...will guard me...from those creatures while I recite spells?" Aichi replied uncertainly, "Umm, have I properly made a contract with you?"

Instead of an answer, Kai raised his hand. "Take my hand."

"Eh?" Aichi reluctantly accepted his hand before he smiled comfortably, "...Kai_-kun_'s hand is really warm." Aichi grabbed it with his two hands, "How so?"

"I'm a halfling." Kai closed his eyes, "...Born with the dragon's bloods inside my vein."

"...I see." Aichi's grab unconsciously got tighter, "...I know a halfling like Kai_-kun_." He trailed off, "...He said that aside from a strong build, there are consequences to be fulfilled."

"Dragons are supposed to have no weakness." Kai began to explain, "It stands mighty before any other races. It doesn't stay in human's world. Should a dragon makes a vow, it never breaks it." He continued, "However, it shouldn't make any contract with any beings."

"...So, we shouldn't make one, then."

"I want to die." Kai replied shortly as Aichi winced at his straightforwardness, "I don't mind if I violate dragon's rules." He grabbed his arm, "If you said you want me to protect you, I'll do it. Don't back out now."

"...Why do you...want to die...so badly?"

"...That's not your concern." Kai was a bit surprised on how the boy didn't got intimidated like before. "But as the one who makes a contract with a dragon, you have to fulfill something." Kai cupped his face with his hands. It made Aichi trembled with the warm temperature they had below his cheeks. In a way, he forced him to look at his face. His amber eyes were very beautiful, Aichi thought, like the color of a forest. Aichi felt nostalgic at it, even if he never met Kai before this. "...Give me...your bloods."

.

.

.

*BRAKK*

.

.

.

"Aichi!"

The door immediately slammed open by someone. The one who opened the door abruptly was none other than Ishida Naoki. It seemed that he was running before this. He looked around the office when he found Aichi who looked dumbfounded. Either by his arrival or rather by the brunette's demand.

"...Naoki_-kun_?" Aichi inquired slowly as Naoki tugged him to stand, "Why are you- How do you-?"

"...So you've woken up, Aichi_-kun_." Takuto approached him. Behind him, there was Kenji who fret upon something. He turned to Kai, "It seems the wheel of fate has wound up to something we can't even predict."

"Aichi, from now on, I'll protect you." Naoki remarked as he grabbed his shoulder, "I'll be a hunter."

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"...What if...I ask you...to make me one?"_

_._

_._

_._

_"Heika, your job...is to kill those...creatures, right?"_

_._

_._

_._

_"...Then, I'll be one as well."_

_._

_._

_._

_"If it's to make Aichi safe, I'll do it."_

.

.

.

**Special thanks to: Guest,** **Airka Yumeko, Maiden Warrior, StuffStuff, and Someone for reviewing! I'm really glad that my effort got acknowledged, hehe. I thought the genre of this story is mature enough, but I won't write anything past that, so I guess it's T?  
**

**Yup, a halfling. Kai needs to drink bloods of a being that makes a contract with him. In Kenji's case, it's a little bit complicated. Bloods make an important aspect in this story. I think this chapter's inspiration was from episode 164. It's just too sad, man. 165 is okay, but I'm starting to think that the word 'friend' got replaced by 'mate'. I like KaiAi, but I also like NaoAi with passion! I can't choose! Next chapter is the last one. I hope you're all ready! Please reply if you like. Thank you in advance!**


	3. Fennel: Lies, Truth, Deceit

**AU. Slash. Heavy T. You may proceed with the risk. I own not Cardfight! Vanguard.**

.

.

.

Right and Wrong, Truth and Lies

.

.

.

.

.

"...No!" Aichi denied it vehemently, "I won't accept it!" He weakly gripped tip of Naoki's sleeves, "...You can't, Naoki_-kun_! Take back your words!"

"I won't, Aichi." Naoki firmly reprimanded his hope, "I don't want to be the one who's always protected by you."

"Don't you understand...?" Aichi's grip on the sleeves tighten, "...What I'm protecting you against?" He shook his head, "You can't be here. I don't want to see you in danger!"

"It's supposed to be my line!" Naoki snapped before he lowered his voice as he saw him flinched, "...Please. Let me stay."

"...I'm sorry." Aichi pushed him away gently yet firmly before he turned his back, "But you can't."

"Aichi!"

Naoki was about to grab his arm when someone stopped him from doing so. He was the stranger from this morning. It felt wrong to Naoki, but he felt that this person was more powerful than how he looked. Even when he looked like he didn't care at all. Somehow he felt his knees shaken by this.

"Aichi_-kun_." Takuto remarked slowly when the said one flinched, "You can leave, however please remember that you have a job tonight." Takuto stared at Naoki, "Ishida Naoki. You have to bring him too."

"Tatsunagi!" Kenji warned him, "Isn't it already too much?"

"...I understand." Contrary to what Kenji defended him, Aichi replied flatly. "I'll do what you want."

"Aichi_-kun_!"

"Mitsusada_-san_, please." Aichi inquired without even looking back, "I'm taking this job. It's the least thing I can do."

Kai put his hands on the pockets as he claimed, "I'll come as well."

"You don't have to protect me all the time." Aichi opened the door before he left, "...But do what you want."

After Aichi left, silence ensued for a while before Kenji left the room without saying anything. He was presumably took another job of the day from Takuto. Takuto immersed in his readings, Naoki shifted uncomfortably in silence, and Kai was quietly sitting on the sofa.

"Hey, you." It was Naoki who broke the ice first as he sat on the other sofa, "What's your name?"

"Kai."

"Then, Kai!" Naoki was holding himself not to snap at Kai's aloof, redundant answer. "Why did you stop me?"

"It's a part of the deal." Kai warned him not to preach, "Don't ask too far." He inquired after a short pause, "That aside, why are you doing this much for him?"

"...Aichi is...my savior. I'm surely won't be here if he didn't save me that time." Naoki looked at the floor, "...That's why, if he wants me to be his friend, I'll be one." He gritted his teeth, "...Yet, if he wants me to abandon him like this, I...can't." He stared back at him, "Even if he rejects me, as long as I can make him safe, I'll do anything."

"There's only one thing you can do." Hearing this, the brunette let out a sigh before he murmured. "...Be stronger, Ishida Naoki." He opened the door and closed it tight, ignoring Naoki's loud outburst from inside.

.

.

.

_"...Stronger enough so you can protect him..."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"...From me..."_

.

.

.

.

.

Aichi was running through the hallways after he left Takuto's office. Knowing full well that he might be searched, he didn't go back to the dorm. It was just a feeling that he didn't want to see anyone by now. Even from Kenji whom he respected all along.

In a way, he felt betrayed by Takuto. But then, because of Takuto, he could stay the way he was now. Not to mention his sister, Emi, would never stay safe inside the school like today. Takuto once told him the reason why they were attacked that day. He told him that they were the last descendants of the famous Alfred van Gard. He trained them to be able to protect others.

Undoubtedly, Tatsunagi Takuto was a very kind boy. He was kind to extend his hands on them who were victims of this unstable world. That was why when Naoki got involved once to this dark world, Aichi protected him to all cost. He owed Takuto that much, but he couldn't let Naoki became one of them.

Yet, there was something that made Takuto felt distant sometimes, like he was implicitly reminded them that he was different from others. They knew about this distant side of him, Kenji and others preferred to call him in a formal manner.

"Everything...is already written..." Without himself realizing, he spoke the line that Takuto always spoke of. He stopped his track for the first time ever since he left the office, "...So then...what's my purpose of living?"

His fingers trailed the big knob of the cathedral's door before he weakly opened it. He was very much surprised when he saw someone else was standing far across him.

"Welcome, the lost lamb." The red haired young man remarked with a small smirk, "Oh well. Lost lamb is pretty outdated, don't you think, Aichi_-kun_?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Come out now."

Kai spoke to apparently no one, but someone walked out from the place he was hiding for a while. The spiky blonde hairs boy was wearing different uniforms; they were a blue blazer with matching blue pants and a magenta parka underneath it.

"A pleasant evening, my lord." The blonde called Inferno bowed, "As usual, you're looking sensitive as ever. I felt nostalgic on how you could still stay the same even after years."

"Shut up." Kai folded his hands, "So you remember, Hellfire Inferno."

"About that. First, may I ask to address me as simple, 'Miwa Taishi'?" The blonde pleaded earnestly, "My parents on this life would be extremely upset if their son had different name now." His expression turned bitter, "...And also, I couldn't stop to think about that day if you were to call me such, Dragonic Overlord."

Kai turned his eyes somewhere before he sighed, "Fine." Yet he back into his cold behavior, "Now tell me what happened that time."

"Demanding as always." Miwa remarked with a grin before he frowned, "...That time, instead of being protected, he protected me. I mean, that's what makes Alfred, Alfred, right?" He wryly added, "...Not long after we escaped, Alfred ordered Ezel and Zero to drag me outside first. And that was the last time I saw him ever again. Leaving no one but his adopted son grew by with his last name. Well, not until three years ago."

"Sendou Aichi."

Miwa closed his eyes as he recalled, "When I was 13, Ezel- no, Takuto found me. You might say that he gathered us here. Then, I met _his_ reincarnation." A small smile tugged from his lips, "He was really pure yet fragile. He had a really kind family. I hoped to protect them with all cost and yet, I..."

"You failed." Kai interrupted him since Miwa was unable to utter the words completely. "...In the end, he couldn't break away from that fate."

"More like, Ezel didn't let me to help him. A weight of knowing future but doing nothing is really heavy." Miwa gazed at the half moon after a short pause, "...Say, my lord." He confided with sad smile, "Rather than those monsters, aren't we the cruel ones?" He leaned on his wall as he fretted, "We were right beside him but we couldn't even tell him anything but small truths inside many lies."

"It's necessary." In a way, Kai reassured him with his flat tone. "The most effective way to protect is to make him stay unknown in the caged lies." He affirmed surely, "That way, things won't repeat the second time." He turned his back and started walking, "This time, surely."

.

.

.

.

.

"...Ren_-san_?" Aichi approached him, "Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be at Fukuhara?"

"Hey, I could ask the same thing as you, Aichi_-kun_." Ren chuckled, "I was called for a mission tonight, but I want to see this first before I left." He pointed at the colorful glass that shaped a picture of a holy woman, "It's really beautiful, isn't it? There's nothing like it in Fukuhara."

Aichi blinked before he looked at the glass he pointed. A window just right behind the large cross was decorated with colorful glasses which shaped a woman who was crying while praying. It was very beautiful, the colors matched each other. Ren was good at finding beautiful things that could easily pass by in the first sight.

Looking at the colorful glasses for a while, Aichi found himself agreeing with Ren, "...Yeah." He closed his eyes and imagined the glass inside his head. Not too long, he smiled gently. "I guess Ren_-san _is right."

Ren stared at Aichi before he smiled in return, "You finally smile." He added with nods, "Don't you know a saying, 'smiling widely makes the flowers away'?"

Aichi was thinking for a bit before he laughed. "The right one is 'an apple a day drives the doctors away'." He let out a relieved sigh, "But thank you for your concern, Ren_-san_. I'm alright now."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"That's good, isn't it Koutei?" Ren spoke to the dark corridor behind them with a wink, "You should come out now."

Like he said, Kenji walked away from the shadows to them with a small frown. "I told you not to tell, Suzugamori_-kun_." He folded his hands, "You really don't listen."

"But I think it's better if you apologize now." Ren pushed Aichi's shoulders forward, "Right, Aichi_-kun_?"

"...It's not Mitsusada_-san_'s fault." Aichi shook his head weakly, "I'm not stronger enough so I make others worried." His voice trailed off, "...Naoki_-kun _also."

"But even so..." Kenji confessed, "I'm sorry I can't stop him from being one."

"It's alright." Aichi managed to form a small smile from his lips, "I'm sure there's a reason why Takuto_-kun_ scouted him in." Aichi deeply bowed, "I apologize for my selfishness. Thank you for worrying about me."

Kenji and Ren looked at each other before Ren chuckled while Kenji turned away bashfully. He pointed to Aichi accusingly, "Look, you influence him too much, Koutei." He tilted his head, "I remember it very much when we had our first mission. You're really cute when you apologized me that time, even though it's just a small injury."

Kenji sighed at his lightly remark, "That's not small at all. You needed bloods transfusion for 5 days strike. Don't you know how worried I am?"

"I know." Ren shrugged off, "Tetsu and Asaka told me you're not moving from my room at all. Even with broken ribs." When he saw Aichi looked in awe, Ren yanked Kenji's shoulder. "Would you like to hear other stories on how he became a first class hunter, Aichi_-kun_?"

"Can I?"

"Hey, knock it off."

"Come on, Koutei!" Ren pouted childishly, "Stories are meant to be told to others, especially children. Right, Aichi_-kun_?"

"Yes," Aichi responded eagerly before he protested with blush, "Eh, but I'm not a child anymore, Ren_-san_!"

"Aichi_-kun _is still younger than us, though."

"But Kamui_-kun _is younger than him."

"Really?"

"He really is. You should remember trivial things like these sometimes."

"Nope, it's troublesome."

Aichi was looking at their usual interactions with a smile. Usually in the crowd, they weren't approachable. Ren, lazy might he looked, was a charmer even if he didn't realize it. On the other hand, Kenji was kind at everyone but not everyone could stand being stared at by many people when they talked. They were those kinds of people.

Speaking of people, he remembered someone that was untouchable like them. Someone who desperately wanted to die. The halfling he barely knew, yet he already made a contract with him. If it was about that, Naoki was too. He might not seem like it, but he didn't want to be literally touched by anyone, except his close friends. Yet those people made him felt secure and warm. Thinking like this made him wondered.

.

.

.

.

Or maybe, he was the one who was untouchable all along?

.

.

.

.

.

"...Aichi's late." Naoki spoke to Takuto, "I should probably look for him. I know he might don't want to talk to me now, but still..."

Takuto closed the book he was reading before he smiled, "That's not necessary. I've sent people to inform them to come."

"...Them?"

Ignoring his question, Takuto walked to the nearest bookshelf and picked the oldest grimoire from them. Naoki was signaled to come closer, as he did. The grimoire was a very old one, the pages were already yellow. There were some blank pages, but there were some pages with weird pictures.

"Choose one, Ishida Naoki." Takuto handed him the grimoire, "One which would be your weapon." Takuto smiled a little, "The right weapon for you shall draw itself. So take a look if you may."

Naoki found himself immersed in Takuto's words, "...The right weapon for me..."

.

.

.

.

.

*KLEK*

.

.

.

"So you're both here." A voice echoed in the doorway of cathedral, startled Aichi who was deeply thinking. The blonde haired boy waved familiarly to them, "Eh, Aichi's here too."

"Miwa_-kun_!"

"Miwa?" Kenji raised his eyebrow as he inquired, "Why are you here?"

"Hey, you're both late. Aren't we going on a mission together?" Miwa rolled his eyes, "I'm looking for you all over this school, you know."

"Ah, really?" Kenji looked at his watch, "Sorry. We really missed it."

"I'm not alone, though." Miwa winked as he stepped away, "It's thanks to him I found you all."

Contrary to Miwa's cheerful claim, the room became solid silent. Kenji frowned seeing the particular brunette stepped inside the cathedral, "You." He pressed his words, "Why are you here?"

"Don't be so strict, Koutei." Ren patted his shoulder as he exclaimed, "He's here means there's something he should do, right?"

"...Ah," Aichi's voice trailed off in attempt of calling his name, "...Kai_-kun_."

This made everyone looked at him in strange way.

"Kai?" Miwa tilted his head, "Who's Kai?"

"Eh? The one with Miwa_-kun_, of course." When the others didn't seem to agree with him, Aichi flailed. "...Umm, I'm not mistaken, am I?"

"Aichi_-kun_." Kenji corrected him,"He's-"

"Kai Toshiki." The brunette cut him short with a glare, "That name. Remember it, Mitsusada Kenji."

"Then, it's settled!" Ren exclaimed cheerfully, ignoring the awkward tension around them. "Kai! Nice to meet you again!"

The said brunette replied shortly, "Hn."

"Pfft, haha." Looking at this, Miwa chuckled. It was awkward, he thought, but it was particularly Kai's fault for not telling others his name, even if it was another lie of his. "As usual, Suzugamori with his usual antics." He remarked cheerfully, "You can't get bored with him. Right, Mitsusada?"

"I guess you're right." Kenji smiled in return, "He's quite handful, though." He looked at his watch, "Ah. It's almost the time for the mission. I'm sorry, Aichi_-kun_. Kai." He purposely dragged Ren, "We'll be leaving first. Let's go, Miwa."

"Right behind you!" Miwa exclaimed before he turned to Aichi, "Come on, Aichi. Takuto told me to call you back to his office." Miwa grinned sheepishly, "He really knows how to order us around, don't you think?"

Aichi replied as he walked together with them to the entrance, "...You're right."

"Something's wrong?"

"...Nothing." Aichi wanted to lie, but Miwa seemed to know that he was going to. In the end, Aichi stuttered, "...Umm, what...are you going to do...if your friend...joins us...without your consent?"

Miwa thought for a while before he smiled, "At first, I think I'll be mad at him." Aichi's eyes went bigger at this, "But then, I'm going to cheer him up so he won't get killed."

"I see." Aichi looked relieved, "I'll do what you say, Miwa_-kun_. Thank you."

"Your welcome." Miwa casually patted his head, "...Caring as always."

"Eh?"

"Haha." Miwa winked at this, "It's nothing!"

Before they reached the door of the cathedral, Ren asked Kenji something. They were talking quietly; Aichi couldn't even hear what they were saying. Kenji nodded as he waited outside. He gestured Miwa and Kai to go outside. Meanwhile, Ren purposely waited Aichi to come.

"What's wrong, Ren_-san_?" Curious, Aichi asked the red head, "Did you forget something?"

Instead of a proper answer, Ren pulled Aichi closer to whisper something. "A piece of advice for you, Aichi_-kun_."

.

.

.

.

.

_"Everything you think is right, not all of them are true."_

.

.

.

.

.

"...That- What do you-?"

"Let's go, Aichi_-kun_."

Outside of the cathedral, few meters away from the entrance, Kenji asked the brunette. "Why don't you stop him?"

"I don't see why." Kai closed his eyes, "Weren't you going to block me if I were to do such?" He looked at concerned Miwa, "...And it's true that I keep many secrets."

"I would." Kenji admitted before he inquired, "Is that include being a halfling?" When Kai glared at him, Kenji smiled, "...At least, you're more civil than I thought."

"And you're more like a dog."

"Kai!"

"Haha, it's okay, Miwa. He's right." Kenji shrugged, "In the end, on how much I look like a normal human being, I'm not one."

"Sorry, Mitsusada." Miwa apologized, "He's not the talkative one."

"It's alright." Kenji smiled, "This is the first time we talk, eh, Dragonic Overlord." He looked at Ren who arrived, "We'll have some nice chat together next time." When Ren arrived, he asked. "Are you done?"

"I guess?" Ren let out a mischievous smirk, "Let's go, Koutei, Miwa. The curtain will be up shortly." He turned quiet for a while before he sighed, "It's really hard impersonating Asaka."

"Haha." Miwa wondered out loud, "Suzugamori is still Suzugamori after all."

.

.

.

.

.

"You're late." When Kai and Aichi arrived at Takuto's office, they were greeted by Takuto and somehow silent Naoki. It was still awkward between them, but Takuto remarked, "It's a two-day job for the three of you."

"...Alright." Aichi agreed at this, before he apologized. "…Umm, I'm sorry for what happened earlier, Takuto_-kun_."

"Ah? It's alright. I don't mind." Takuto lightly replied but somehow Aichi could feel that he was starting to feel weird, "Oh, I almost forgot to tell you this. You have to catch the last train." Still with his smile which made Aichi and Naoki cringed at this, he slightly looked at his watch. "Let's see, around 20 minutes from now?"

"Eeh!?"

.

.

.

**Guest**: Hello! Thank you for reviewing I hope this chapter's Kai is still IC? Writing Kai is really hard. You have to know what he really meant before compressed it with fewer words, haha. Other than Kai, I guess the harder one would be Kenji. Anyway, I hope this chapter suited to your liking!

**Yuuki: **Thank you for your compliment! Oh my, KaiAi is really famous these days. I'll do my best to write them!

**Blackwing-Darkraven: **Hehe, it has been extended to umm, let's see, around four more or less chapters. Thank you for your concern!

**Monolaymoo: **A good news for you is I plan to extend it to few more chapters! I hope the plot is still good even if I extend it, though, hehe. Wish me luck!

**Dracokid: **Hey there! Thank you for dropping in I guess KaiAi won by slide so don't worry! NaoAi is like a sugar cane, I guess, but KaiAi is like dark chocolate. Why am I talking about food again? Hehe, see you again!

**Maiden Warrior: **You're back~ Hello again! Thank you for your review! I'm really worried whether I wrote them right. I've put Ren though, because the situation was getting awkward between in this chapter. It's still awkward, though…sorry? Hehe. KaiAi is given though, I'll do my best in writing them!

**sleepymitten: **Sorry for the late update, though Here's the third chapter!

**61: **Hello! Oh my, thank you for the compliment! I'm so glad that you like this story. This is the third chapter, I hope it's suited to your liking!

**dumbxcutexbrownies: **Three ships? Let me guess, KaiAi, KouRen, and…NaoAi? KaiAi is somehow given though, haha. Thank you for blessing me! I'll do my best in writing three of your (and mine!)'s ships!

**HarukaChan012: **Hehe, thank you for your compliment! I'll extend the chapters, but I guess in the end, I won't write past 8 chapters. Sorry. If I dragged on too long, the plot will have too much holes. Wish me luck then

**Guest: **Are you the same Guest-san? I have a feeling you are, but if you're not, welcome! I've updated today. Hope it's much to your liking!

**I swear I didn't know what makes the plot darker this chapter. As everyone probably noticed this, Kai was lying that he's a halfling, but his curse is indeed immortality. Aside that, Aichi and Emi aren't Alfred's descendants but more like, Aichi is the reincarnation of Alfred. Those who knew that Alfred didn't have a child were just Overlord, Ezel, Inferno, and Zero. Unlike Ezel who functioned as a seer of future and past, Inferno's memories carried away in this life because he wished for it on the day he died.**

**Confused? Me too. Haha. They're telling lies but not all the lies false. Feel free to ask me if you're confused at some point. By the way, the review raised a lot. Thank you so much! But no one seemed to vote for NaoAi, I'm sad... I'll make this continue for a while, then. Maybe around 3 chapters again or so. In 169, Gaillard is quite awesome, though. KaiAiGai, anyone? Haha.**

**Please review if you like. Thank you in advance!**


	4. Camellia: Hidden Strength

**AU. Heavy T. Slash. If you're alright with things I mentioned, you might proceed. I don't own anything related to Cardfight! Vanguard.**

.

.

.

**Camellia: Hidden Strength**

.

.

.

.

.

It was around a half to ten on evening when the three of them arrived at the train station. The platform that supposed to be empty around this time turned quite loud by those three's footsteps. At the time they heard the burstling sound of the train, they quickly runned faster. Kai Toshiki was the first one to arrive; followed by Ishida Naoki who then extended his hand to Sendou Aichi behind him.

"...Aichi!"

Without hesitation, Aichi took Naoki's hand when the train almost closed its doors. He got tugged away by force and they ended up on the train's floor. Thankfully they managed to get inside the train with scattered luggages around them. The mission precisely took 2 days, but it took another day for them to reach the village. The village was quite far from the city, so they needed to stay in this train until the last stop.

"We're finally arrived!" Naoki sighed as he leaned on the wall, "That rascal! How can he tell us to catch this train in just twenty minutes!?" He frustratedly messed his hairs, "You alright, Aichi?"

"I'm alright." Aichi reassured him before he realized something, "...Umm, Naoki-_kun-_" His gaze lingered at their hands, "...Your hand."

"Ishida." Kai remarked as he took Aichi's luggages at the floor. In a way, he startled them since he was following them silently all this time. "How long will you hold his hand?"

"...Huh? Oh!" Naoki looked at his hand which still locked in Aichi's, "...Sorry, Aichi. My bad."

"Un, it's alright." Because of the circumstances, Aichi even forgot that they supposed to be fighting at each other. Now that he realized it, he supposed to apologize but he found himself couldn't utter a single word. In the end, Aichi stood up and tugged the hem of Naoki's sleeves, "...Let's go, Naoki_-kun_."

"Yeah." Naoki agreed, "We should get going."

.

.

.

.

.

"Jump, Miwa!"

Kenji shouted when he saw an ox swing his axe behind Miwa. Their job was specifically to behead some of the evil spirits lurking in the forest to a mountain. It was a B-ranked mission, while the monsters were pretty easy to deal with, the incredible amounts of them made it turned into three-persons job.

Thankfully, Miwa dodged it by a hair's breath and quickly attacked back. "Thanks, Mitsusada!"

"Save it for later." Kenji refilled his Smith and Wesson handgun with silver bullets, "Hey, are you sure you're supposed to stay here?" He pulled the trigger which hit the mark perfectly, "They're going to locate Mutsuki and Tokura, right?" He frowned at the sudden reinforcement of those monsters, "Aren't you close with those two?"

"To tell you the truth, I'm worried as hell." Miwa sighed as he slashed the fiend with his spear, "It's just not my forte to interrupt things." He slashed the incubus next, "I trust Aichi and others to bring them back."

Ren added mischievously as he dodged the sharp claws, "But you're interrupting us, though."

"Suzugamori_-kun_." Kenji warned him as he quickly shot the devil. "Be careful."

Instead of a proper answer, Ren opened his black grimoire. "This is getting nowhere." As he spoke this, a magic circle was formed under their feet, "Hold them out for a bit, Koutei, Miwa." He claimed with his usual playful smirk, "I'll finish them in a second." He closed his eyes as he chanted, "_Where there is light, there is darkness! Light can only be swallowed up by darkness. Appear from the everlasting darkness, the embodiment of Dark Spirits! I summon Blaster Dark!_"

.

.

.

.

.

"...So this is our compartment is."

It was a first-class compartment with comfortable seats side by side. There was a window without curtain in front of the compartment's door. Their luggages were safely put right on top of the seats. It might be first class, but it was just a bit larger than second-class compartments. Takuto arranged them to always use first-class compartments just because they had to avoid suspicion.

Aichi sat next to the window, Naoki sat across him, and Kai sat next to Aichi. Speaking of which, Aichi finally realized what made him felt uncomfortable. When the tension suddenly dropped, it felt quiet around those three. Aichi sometimes started the conversations, but it ended up became just two-ways with the third one turned quiet.

"Umm, I'm going to change my clothes," Aichi sheepishly said as he gathered his clothes, "There's a vending machine at the next stop. What do you want to drink?"

"I guess a coffee won't be so bad." Naoki leaned on the window, "Call me if anything happens."

"It's just a few meters away, though." Aichi shrugged off, "I understand."

"I'll go with you."

"E-Eh?" Aichi refused his offer, "I guess you should stay here, Kai_-kun_." When he frowned, Aichi quickly reasoned, "Well, you see, there happens to be thieves rooming around when the compartment is empty," He turned his eyes away, "...Maybe you could protect our belongings?"

Hearing this, Kai turned quiet and practically glared at Aichi. Before Naoki could protest, Kai agreed to his request. "...I'll go fetch you in another twenty minutes. Bring your grimoire."

"Thank you." Aichi closed the door of their compartment, "...I'll be back soon."

.

.

.

.

.

"Nah, it's already taken care of!" Ren playfully patted his closest familiar's shoulder, "Thank you as always, Blaster Dark. You may leave now."

When the familiar nodded and disappeared, suddenly Miwa shouted as he saw one of the loose monster was going to attack Ren. "Suzugamori!"

"Ren!" As fast as his feet could bring him, Kenji protected him with his back. Droplets of bloods fell from his shoulders to Ren's hands, "Are you alright?"

"Koutei!" Ren exclaimed in horror, "You're bleeding!"

"I'm alright." In just a shot, he killed the incubus that attacked them just now. "More importantly, you're not hurt, aren't you?"

Hearing this, Ren frowned as he opened his Shadow Paladin grimoire to a certain page. "_The darkness that exist behind the light, come forth! Break upon the wall of the light. I summon you, Abyss Healer!_" When his other familiar appeared, he quickly ordered. "Heal him, please!"

_"Understood." _The small black-clothed angel went to Kenji. At first Kenji was about to ask her to heal Ren first, but when he saw Ren glared, he had no choice but to wait. _"Done. Please wait a moment before moving around, Koutei-sama." _The angel flapped her wings back to Ren as she reported,_ "Ren-sama, his wounds aren't deep. His artery got slashed upon, but there's no other injury."_

"I told you I'm fine, Suzugamori_-kun_." Kenji smiled reassuringly after the angel went back to the grimoire, "It's just a scratch."

"It's not!" Ren stubbornly replied, "You don't have to protect me like that. I'm going to be fine on my own!"

"No, you're not." "And you know I can't let myself seeing you hurt."

"Umm, sorry for interrupting." Miwa cringed when those two stared at him increduosly, "...But there are reinforcements coming right this way."

"...We'll finish this talk later." Kenji stepped forward to Miwa's side when he remarked, "From now, you should take a cover, Suzugamori-kun." When he got back to the first line, he shot the monsters' heads without no mercy.

Feeling his protest from before is ignored, Ren cut his wrist with a silver dagger he had. Suddenly, the magic circle turned more complex than before as the aura around him changed. The book flipped on its own when Ren read the incantation, "_Cursed dragon! Come out and enshroud everything to darkness! Reduce anything to ash! I summon, Phantom Blaster Dragon!_"

As summoned, the black dragon blazed every monsters away to nothing but mere ashes.

"Uwaah." It was astonishing to see two first class hunter and necromancer fighting, Miwa concluded, as he watched them from the side. "...I'm starting to think that I shouldn't annoy those two again in the future."

.

.

.

.

.

When Aichi left the compartment, Naoki sent messages to his brother and Shingo from his phone. At the time he reached the dorm, both Aichi and him were in a hurry to catch the train. Knowing that it would take around four days to finish the job made him had to inform them first, of course, with not dropping any hints of their activities.

"...Say, Kai." Naoki asked the brunette after he finished messaging, "How did you know Aichi?"

Kai was reading a book with a reading glasses he brought from his luggage. While Aichi and Naoki brought lots of things, Kai himself just brought a small bag. Turning slightly from his book, he said. "We met on a mission." Kai added shortly, "I saved him once."

"...I see." For the first time, Naoki let out a smile. "Aichi seems to trust you, Kai. So I'll do the same." His expression changed when he warned him, "If you betray him though, you'll have to face me."

"First, you have to learn how to use your weapon." Kai closed his book and put away his glasses, "What's your weapon of choice?"

"A _wakizashi_. It's shorter than _katana_. At least, that was what that kid said." Naoki slightly revealed a short sword underneath his blazer, "It's not a choice per say, I just think it's convinient to carry around."

"Have you wield this kind of weapon before?"

"...Not yet." Naoki shook his head, "Isn't it the same as a practice sword in _Kendo_?"

"Don't use it until you're ready." Kai folded his hands, "Swords aren't just ordinary weapons to swing at. It reflects the owner's heart." Although he said it, Kai signaled him to prepare his weapon. "If you insist on using it, you'll get hurt eventually."

Unable to catch on what Kai wanted to say, Naoki raised his eyebrow. "What's this all about?"

"We've been moving too fast," Kai frowned as he sensed someone coming. "This train supposed to stop at the station before this. Be prepared."

.

.

.

*KNOCK*KNOCK*

.

.

.

"Sorry to interrupt, sirs. I'm the condecture of this train." A deep voice from the compartment startled Naoki. The door had blurred window, but they couldn't see anything but his train uniform. "Please open this door."

"Oh, it's just the condecture." Naoki rolled his eyes, "You're just being a paranoid, Kai."

Ishida was about to open up the door of their compartment when Kai pushed him back to his seat. Instead, Kai opened it hastily only to reveal a one-eyed rotten monster with sharp claws. Out of his palm, a sword with red hilt formed itself as it pierced through the monster's heart. It happened in a matter of seconds, Naoki was startled on how quick this person was and how he could get himself killed if not by Kai's help.

"Ishida." Kai called him as he pushed his sword out from the monster on the floor, "This is Aichi's world. It's a world where you can't trust anyone but yourself to make a judgement." His sword disappeared away, "Are you scared?"

"I'm scared." Naoki admitted truthfully for the second times today, "But it's all the reason why I should be here." He unscathed the sword he hid behind his blazer, "Let's go find Aichi, Kai."

.

.

.

.

.

Aichi walked on the corridor of the train to reach the bathroom. The bathrooms of first class compartments are usually clean and neat, unlike the seconds or thirds. But often, it was crowded so he had to line up first before entering. Thus, he rarely changed his school uniforms when he worked. He only covered them with a long black coat which has the Church's emblem. If it was a C or higher ranks solo mission, he seldom changed inside his compartment.

"...It's too quiet." Aichi uterred to himself as he held the grimoire closer, "It's not supposed to be this empty."

He turned away from the way to the bathroom and headed forward ahead. If he wanted to know why, a condecture would be great to ask for. Yet on every adjointed trains he visited, there wasn't anyone present. It was weird since it used to be at least around ten or so passengers and few condectures.

Aichi considered on calling Naoki, but when he turned his back, there were already monsters that filled the way back to his compartment. They consisted on different types of evil spirits; most of them were lesser devils. Within just seconds, they marched to his side.

"_Come forth, Wingal!_" Aichi quickly opened his grimoire and called the high beasts, "_Barcgal!_" When they materialized, he closed his eyes. "...Kill them all."

"_As you wish, Aichi-sama_."

The high beasts roared loudly. They started to attack those monsters when Aichi opened his eyes. Aichi made sure he didn't flinch when bloods splattered around the floors and walls. Even when some of them got into his cheek, he didn't look away. It was his resolution to fight with his comrades, even it might seemed small matter.

His eyes lost his lights like they used to be at times like these. His hands felt dull from holding the grimoire. This particular side of him was never shown to anyone but his comrades from the Book of Royal Paladin. He kept stepped forward as bloods got into his shoes. Both Barcgal and Wingal weren't called merciless beasts for nothing.

"_Aichi-sama! Behind you!_"

It was too late. When Aichi turned away, he found a tall golem who immediately slapped him away. Next to it was a woman who held her wand at the offensive mode. Barcgal rushed to his side but to no avail. The golem threw his morning star just right to Barcgal as the deity disappeared without trace.

"Barcgal!"

"Ah, shouldn't you care for yourself now?" The witch chuckled haughtily seeing this, "Golem, take him." She flicked her wand to Wingal, "Ahaha. They were really easy to kill on."

When Aichi retaliated at the attempt, the witch sighed. "Oh don't struggle." The golem locked Aichi's limbs completely, "Well, you're the sweetest thing I found on this train. I won't hurt you." She leaned and flicked her wand once more, "Sleep, Priest."

In a matter of seconds, Aichi found himself contented to slumber. It was kind of feeling when he drank sleepy potion. He felt that the golem's grip loosened as he closed his eyes. He mustered his last strength to move his hand, but to no avail.

.

.

.

.

.

_"Don't come here, Kai-kun, Naoki-kun!"_

.

.

.

.

.

"Kai!" Ishida ran to his side back to back, "Have you found Aichi?"

"I can't sense him at all." Kai replied as he slashed a monster, "I guess he's going further to locomotive part."

"Shit! What's with these things?" Naoki pierced its heart, but it still moved. In the end, he took out the sword and pierced to its head. "My sword isn't good at this kind of battle!"

"Yours is a _wakizashi_, yes?" Kai walked further and slashed the monsters away easily, "...That's not how you use it fully to its capability."

"Then how?

"It's a close-quarter sword, used effectively when thrusted to enemy's side." Kai dodged the claws while he slashed its arm, "I'm going on ahead."

"Oi, Kai!" Naoki shouted but the brunette had went ahead first, "Damn! I'll get you for this!" He then thrusted the sword as per Kai's instruction and strangely, it was effectively done. Naoki blinked at the sudden revelation as he did the same thing to other monsters, "...As much as I hate this, he was a good instructor."

.

.

.

.

.

"Eek, there's too much blood in here!" Naoki groaned when they arrived at the one of jointed train, "Don't tell me they're killing each other?"

"...It's Aichi's work." Kai took a white feather from the floor stained with bloods, "He has been captured." He clenched his fists before he ran further faster from before.

It took Ishida for a while to react at this. He didn't seem to believe that this was Aichi's doing. The kind, gentle Aichi did this all? When he looked around, he found Aichi's grimoire laying around at the corner of the compartment. Concentrating on his hands, he gritted his teeth. This was real. This was the kind of truth his friend had been protected him with. Mustering his courage, he ran after Kai.

.

.

.

.

.

_"...red, open your eyes!"_

.

.

.

.

.

"...Who?" Aichi mumbled in amidst of consciousness, "...Where am...I?"

When he opened his eyes, he realized that he was taken hostage by the witch. Aichi got his limbs pressed to the train's wall by lots of chains. He was looking for a way to get loose, yet his grimoire was nowhere to be seen.

"So you're already awake." The witch remarked, "It's quite an accomplishment. This is the first time I've seen someone could awake this faster." The witch herself was pretty, yet somehow Aichi could tell that she was quite a troublemaker.

"...Who are you?" Aichi's tone turned cold, "What are you going to accomplish by this act?"

"Well, I'm quite bored." The witch sighed, "I was told to kill everyone who would reach the village, but as you can see, humans are too weak. They're too ugly to my liking." She caressed Aichi's cheek, "But you're different with those creatures. Perhaps I should make you my own." She smiled mischivously as she ordered, "Search him out, my dear golem."

"Don't touch me!"

Aichi flailed at the touch, but the chains got tighter by the witch's spell. For precaution, Aichi brought a silver dagger on his pocket, but the golem found this and discarded it away. His school uniforms had torn apart by each struggling he did.

"Aichi!"

It was subtle to his ears, but Aichi somehow could identify whose owners of those deep voice, "...Kai_-kun_."

Somehow along those lines, he felt that Kai was on rage for the first time he met him. Even from those times he thought he annoyed him most, he didn't let out any his emotion flashed from his eyes. But now, he could even felt his senses tingling of the raw emotions; deep anger. It was overwhelming to add and Aichi was more curious on what made him turned like this easily.

Kai slashed the witch's guards easily much to his surprise. "Release him, witch." Kai ordered as his eyes glared at the particular woman, "This is my last warning."

"Why should I?" Aichi flinched as the witch touched his stomach, "He's adorable as a pet. I want to keep him so much." At the sight of angered Kai, the witch tilted her head. "Oh my, haven't I seen you before somewhere?" The witch chuckled when she realized, "I remember! You're Dragonic-" Kai threw his sword to her arm quick, "AAAAH!"

"Shut up." Kai didn't even bat his eyelashes, "...You're too noisy, lowly being."

"You're too haughty, dragon!" The witch spat the bloods to the floor as she began flicking her wand, "I'll make you regret!"

Not too long, Naoki arrived at the scene. Aichi could sense that he brought his grimoire with him. While Kai was attacking the witch mercilessly, Naoki immediately came to his aide. Thankfully, the chains got tangled off easily when Naoki slashed it. Naoki immediately covered him with his blazer as he handed him his grimoire.

"_Come forth, Elaine!_" Aichi summoned the green elf and ordered when he saw cuts on Naoki's arms, "Heal him."

"Aichi, don't move!" Naoki assured him, "You should heal yourself first!"

"...I can do it later." Aichi gathered his power as he walked to Kai, "...We should end this. _Blaster blade_!" The grimoire suddenly reformed to a white sabre as he dragged his feet, "She won't stop regenerating..." Aichi paused as Kai stepped aside, knowing what he was going to do. Naoki couldn't look away even when his heart skipped a bit, "...If you don't stake her heart."

Just like that, Aichi stabbed her heart with the sabre and pulled it out. The bloods splattered around his face, but his eyes kept looking at the miserable witch who was spouting weak curses. Cruel, yes, yet it was necessary to make others stay alive by her death. It was like a cycle, he thought, with no apparent end to this. That was why he didn't like a break. If he took just a day off, other people would be killed by this instability world. It was done so then there wouldn't be anyone like Emi and him anymore. Something flashed through his eyes as he saw the witch disappeared.

.

.

.

.

.

_"You're weird."_

_"Well, I'm a human if you mean by that."_

_"...Not that."_

_"Haha, even Overlord got speechless when he is dealing with Alfred!"_

_"Of course. Lord Alfred is a natural born smooth talker, Inferno."_

_"My, Zero, you're stating quite a fact."_

_"S-S-Stop that, Ezel! You're not helping!"_

_"As usual, you're both too loud. Combined with Inferno, that is."_

_"But it's really fun, right, Overlord?"_

_"...You're too lenient on your subordinates sometimes,"_

.

.

.

.

.

_"...Alfred..."_

.

.

.

.

.

"Aichi!" Naoki startled him who was daydreaming by touching his shoulder, "...Are you alright?"

"...Don't touch." Aichi warned him with cold eyes Naoki never saw before as he changed the silver sabre back to the book form, "...You'll get dirtied by bloods."

"I'm okay with that." Naoki calmly said before he wiped Aichi's face with his handkerchief, "I'm just glad you're alright." Aichi blinked at this, before Naoki turned his eyes somewhere, "...But I guess it's better if we get you some clothes first."

"...Ah." Aichi finally realized the state he was in, "...You're right. Let's go back to our compartment." He turned to one of the open window, "It's already morning."

"We should hurry." Kai approached them as he encircled his neck with his long red scarf, "There's no one here except us. This train's rails had been breached upon. It'll fall to the nearest river fifteen kilometres away." He turned to Aichi as he handed him his hand, "Can you walk?"

"Yes. The spell was gone now." Aichi took the hand before he smiled, "...Your hand is always warm, Kai_-kun_."

"...Don't lie and spout nonsense things at the same time." Kai pulled him closer as he brought him to his arms, "You're too light for a man."

Aichi looked like he wanted to protest, but suddenly he felt really sleepy. It wasn't forced drowsiness like the spell the witch used, but more so because it felt comfortable. He wasn't lying when he said Kai was warm. Strangely, it felt safer in his embrace than sleeping inside the dorm of Miyaji which layered in strong barriers.

"Sleep."

Kai ordered, but his deep tone seemed like a lullaby to his ears. And so, Aichi felt his eyes closed and slept in deep slumber.

.

.

.

**Monolaymoo**: Welcome back! Thank you for your review as always. Gaillard is quite a charmer and Neve is quite old-man-ish? I guess Tetsu had a friend of his age now aside for Shizuka, haha. Currently waiting for 172, man I miss Koutei too much. No change for clothes, though. WHY. I hope this chapter suited to your liking!

**Maiden Warrior**: Hey, welcome back! Haha, majority of people here voted for that pairing. I guess this means that Kaichi really popular these days! Kai is too much focused on saving Aichi, I'm afraid he'll hurt himself. I'm itching to add Gaillard there then, but I guess I should stick to those available first! Thanks for dropping in!

**dracokid**: Welcome back! I guess you're not Gaillard fan? Don't worry, this story wouldn't have any Gaillard. Ups, sorry to make you dizzy, hehe. This chapter's not as heavy as before. I tried to make the plot lighter in this chapter. Oh it's okay, I'm not that good in English too. Hello there, Indonesia! :D

**Guest: **Oh my, you're back! Welcome! Thank you for reviewing as always! I guess, no. Like Miwa used to say, if inside a story has a lot of players, then it wouldn't be so fun? About the past story, I guess you should wait for two/three more chapters. For now I guess I'm going for strengthening their friendships first. I hope this chapter satisfied you!

**Kujo Kazusa: **Welcome to this story! Thank you for reviewing the latest chapter! I love those three so I guess this chapter revolved on them before reverting back to Kaichi as per requested with everyone. And no, they're not reincarnations of anyone. If there's too much, it wouldn't be fun. Wish me luck in continuing this :)

**Is it too fluff? I hope not. When I post the third chapter, I thought almost anyone got confused? Hehe. I love writing light hearted stories with some deep meanings. Responding to few comments and reviews, I made this chapter lighter and added some actions. But please mind that it also emphasized on dark materials.**

**About episode 172, Kamui is really awesome! He won for the first time against Kai and how he acted like a mature kid is beyond me. I can't wait for Koutei on the next episode!**

**I would like to hear your comment on this chapter. Please review if you like! Thank you in advance :)**


End file.
